Internet Browser (Nintendo 3DS)
| latest release version = 1.7630 1.9.10160 (New models only) | status = Active | platform = Nintendo 3DS (XL) Nintendo 2DS New Nintendo 3DS (XL) New Nintendo 2DS XL | genre = Internet Browser | website = Official US website Official UK website Official JP website }} The is a web browser designed for the Nintendo 3DS family system. It was released via firmware update on June 6, 2011 in North America and June 7, 2011 in Europe, Australia, and Japan. Access to World Wide Web site content can now be filtered as of system update 5.0.0-11."What is Nintendo 3DS? Concerns for Parents". Internet Safety Project. Retrieved 2013-11-27. An improved version of the browser is included on the New Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 2DS XL consoles, which includes the ability to play HTML5-based videos in both 2D and 3D, courtesy of the system's improved CPU performance. The New Nintendo 3DS and its XL variant can also handle higher video quality thanks to the faster GPU and video decoding chip. The new browser also renders pages much faster. Features portal on a Nintendo 3DS console]] The browser does not function as a primary app on the Nintendo 3DS system and can be used while another application is suspended in the background. The browser is mainly controlled with the stylus but can be controlled with the Circle Pad or the D-pad to cycle through links on the page. The browser supports HTML, CSS, JavaScript and some HTML5 elements but does not support Flash, video and music files. It can also show 3D image files with the .MPO file extension on the upper screen and will allow the user to save the image to their SD card; this can also be done with 2D JPEG files. Additionally the browser supports file uploads on forms, limiting them to JPEG and MPO images in the system's photo gallery. Due to memory limitations, large pages may not be able to download fully. On the New 3DS, a new video player is integrated into the browser. It can play back both 2D and 3D Videos on webpages which supports HTML5. This eliminates the need for the dedicated YouTube app on the new 3DS. The user can choose between the Google search engine and Yahoo search engine. There is a text wrap option to automatically wrap text to the width of the screen at different zoom levels. Users can also create bookmarks. Up to 32 pages can be stored in the browser's history before older items start being replaced. The browser is based on NetFront NX v1.0, which uses the WebKit layout engine, similar to desktop web browsers such as Google Chrome and Apple Safari. Technical specifications Compatibility specifications are fully documented on Nintendo's website, as well as in the browser's manual. Supported web standards * HTML 4.01 / HTML 5 (partial) * XHTML 1.1 * CSS 1 / CSS 2.1 / CSS 3 (partial) * DOM Levels 1-3 * ECMAScript (partial support for ECMA-262 5th Edition) * XMLHttpRequest Level 2 * Canvas Element (partial) Protocols * HTTP 1.0 / HTTP 1.1 * SSLv3 * TLS 1.0 Supported image formats * MPO * GIF * JPEG * PNG * BMP Supported video formats (Only on New Nintendo 3DS) * MPEG4 * H264 Plug-ins Plug-ins (such as Adobe Flash Player) are not supported. There are no way of installing any additional plugins due to the locked-down operating system that the system runs. The New Nintendo 3DS version of the browser does support HTML5-based video playback. Web standards compatibility HTML5 games According to HTML5test.com, the 3DS internet browser scores 80 out of a possible 555 points, which places it higher than the PlayStation 3 and Wii at 53 and 66 points respectively but lower than all other game console browsers. The New 3DS however scores 311 points, placing it second to the Nvidia SHIELD in the portable gaming category and third out of all gaming consoles. The 3DS and New 3DS can play some (but not all due to hardware restrictions placed by Nintendo on the Web Browser) HTML5 games which bear the element and it can play most CSS and JavaScript games. CSS3 games and animation According to CSS3test.com, the browser scores a 68% on its CSS3 compatibility test. CSS3 Animations, like Neography's "Our Solar System" Experiment, can be displayed on the Nintendo 3DS's Internet Browser, despite it being not listed as a compatible website. See also * Wii U Internet Browser * Nintendo DS & DSi Browser * Internet Channel References Category:Mobile web browsers Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Network